Sastasha
'''' Level Range: 15-20 Level Sync: 18 Difficulty: Easy Location: Western La Nosca This dungeon is a cave/water themed dungeon that is the first dungeon required to continue the main story line so everyone will have to make a trip into this dank cave populated with pirates and creatures of the sea. As the very first dungeon it's difficulty is easy but it does have certain perils that can wipe an inexperienced party. Maps & Treasures Dungeon Specific Armoury Notable enemies Clams and fireflies As you enter the first part of the dungeon you will come across a unique enemy type. The clams are a special creature that continually spawn fireflies which are essentially mini fire elementals. The fireflies are very weak and die within a few hits, throw out some AoE and watch them drop. The tank alone can handle any fireflies while the DD focus on the clam. The clam has no attacks beyond spawning fireflies (2 at a time) and the only time it can be hurt is when its mouth is open, if it closes its mouth it becomes invulnerable for a short period of time. Just wait for it to open up again and continue to damage it. Healing Gladiators In the second half of the dungeon you'll come across a few Gladiators in the enemy groups. The most annoying thing about these guys is how they can heal their group members to full health infinitely if left alone. There are 2 main strategies when dealing with these Gladiators, the first being to focus fire them so they don't have enough time to heal each other. Or the second and most effective strategy is to split them apart and kill them individually since they can't heal themselves only other party members. Bosses Coerl A simple enough fight with the only notable thing to watch out for being the AoE attack surrounding him. Captain and Crew This fight involves the party fighting the Captain and two of his crew members, a simple enough fight where the group should focus on the crew mates first then finish off the Captain. Nothing to note special moves wise beyond that the Captain can hit hard so it's vital to finish off the crew mates quickly to make the fight more manageable for the tank and healer. Either have the DD off tank the crew while tank holds the captain or focus fire the crew as a full party. After the Captain takes about 95% damage he will run off before you can kill him. Captain and Crew (fight 2) Essentially a rehash of the previous fight with a small twist. After about 50% damage on the Captain a pack of 4 dogs will join the fight and usually go straight to the healer. A simple flash is usually enough to grab their attention and they have minimal HP so as long as the DD focuses on them the dogs shouldn't pose a problem. Just as last time at 95% the Captain will run away yet again. Final Boss: Denn the Orcatoothed Watch as this guy kills the annoying Captain for you in the opening cut scene (hehe). Now this guy is a Beastman attributed with Leviathan and is thus very aquatic. He has no special moves to note and is your usual tank and spank strategy. The thing to watch out for is the four water grates situated in the corners of the arena. Three waves of enemies can spawn from the grates, 2 first wave, 3 second wave, and 3 again for final wave. To stop them from spawning a person must go over and interact with the grates when they start to spout water or bubble as the warning emote calls it. Even if a enemy does spawn they are very weak and can easily be focus fired. After the 3rd wave just finish off the boss and collect your reward.